


Cooking Changkyun

by Sugashark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugashark/pseuds/Sugashark
Summary: Changkyun just wanted to surprise Kihyun for once, but as always there has to be some mischief hidden behind his actions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be 150% honest, I've only known Monsta X for like just under two days now? I deeply apologise if I butchered them but I love this ship so much??  
> WHY IS THERE SO LITTLE OF IT?!

Staring at the ingredients carefully sorted across the counter ready to be prepared Changkyun scratched the back of his head, scrolling up on his phone for the instructions for the fifth time in the span of ten minutes he exhaled deeply.  _ This shouldn’t be that hard. _ _  
_

He just wanted it to be perfect, besides it wasn’t for himself he was cooking for. Purposely messing up one of the bedrooms after forcing the other members out with a lame excuse about a new movie coming out, a wicked grin tugged on his lips. He just wanted to get himself and Kihyun alone for the night.    
To be honest it was a slightly evil plan but hearing the soft grumble of complaint in the bedroom was enough to clear his sins. 

The hiss of water bubbling beside him caught his attention, panicking as the contents were about to overflow. “Shit!” Changkyun slapped a hand across his mouth.  _ Did he hear me?  _ _  
_ Pausing for a moment he waited for the tell tale signs of footsteps, sighing in relief when he heard a clatter from down the hall and an unamused grunt. 

“Right, let’s do this.” Eyeing the knives Changkyun stuck his tongue between his teeth carefully unsheathing it, dicing up the meat and literally shoving everything in the pot he hummed tapping at his phone a few times to bring it back to life. “Now four cups of water-”    
  
“What are you doing in my kitchen?”   
Changkyun froze in place with an awkward smile, slowly turning around his eyes met Kihyun’s curious ones. “Since when was this  _ your _ kitchen?” The older male smiled smugly, “Since I can’t trust any of you in here without burning down our dorm.” 

“What are you making?” Trying to peek behind Changkyun, Kihyun frowned when he was spun around, “Just some food.” Quirking a brow Kihyun pushed himself up onto tip toes, “Then let me see.” Resting his hands on broad shoulders the younger laughed dragging Kihyun away. “Aren’t you persistent, it’s supposed to be a surprise go away.” 

“It’s burning.” Changkyun snapped his head around only to see that his food was simmering perfectly, it was a dirty trick to play which but the sparkle in his hyung’s eyes was enough for Changkyun to cave in.    
  
“Fine, fine. I was making ramen for you.” Kihyun’s eyes lit up in surprise tilting his head to the side he stared at the younger for a second before a smile spread on his lips, “You’re doing well so far, you forgot to add the water.” 

“That is your fault!” Rushing back over to the stove Changkyun pouted as he added the water to his almost burnt froth. 

“I’ll set the table for us then,” He felt his cheeks burn mildly from embarrassment, stirring together all the needed ingredients Changkyun felt proud that it was beginning to look like the picture on his phone.    
  
“It smells so good!”    
  
Sucking in his bottom lip Changkyun watched as thin arms wrapped around his waist, a hand edging closer to the spoon. “You can’t help yourself can you?” Kihyun chuckled into the younger male’s back, “It’s in my nature.”    
Allowing the soup to simmer Changkyun untangled the octopus behind him turning so he could snake his own arms around Kihyun’s thin waist, pulling him closer till their lips were barely an inch apart. 

“Finally we are alone huh?” Kihyun forced a laugh shaking his head, “I heard you shoving everyone out the door, way to make it obvious.” Brushing his fingers through soft pink hair Changkyun shrugged his shoulders. “How else am I going to have you all to myself hyung?”

Smiling against his lips Kihyun allowed the other to close the gap, eyes fluttering shut they relished in the moment. It really had been way too long since they could show each other this much affection, a small giggled escaped as Changkyun pressed their noses together. 

“The food.”

Pouting out his lips Changkyun tried to steal another kiss but Kihyun was fast slipping away to finally get his hands on the pots, watching carefully as he poured each bowl the youngest sighed resting his lips on the exposed skin of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“I will fight you in a minute, let me do it.” Kihyun glared playfully not listening to the maknae at first but a huff in his ear made him laugh breaking his serious facade. “You are honestly too sweet, do you have a fever?”

“Very funny now scoot!” Pulling Kihyun away and forcing him to sit down, Changkyun fumbled in the drawers pulling out two sets of chopsticks, glancing behind him to make sure his boyfriend stayed seated he smiled sheepishly as he placed the bowls down.    
  
“Thank you for the food, Changkyun.” 

An uneasiness flared in the younger's stomach as he anticipated Kihyun’s reaction, twirling the noodles around with one of the sticks a sudden hum made his eyes dart upwards.    
“Wow, this is really amazing for a first try!” Changkyun searched for any hint of a lie but watching Kihyun enjoy eating with flushed cheeks, washed away any doubts.   
  
“You’re so cute,” Kihyun raised a brow gulping down the mouthful of noodles earning a chuckle. “Why haven’t you touched your bowl?”  _ Always the one to worry.  _ “Here.” Lifting up noodles from his own bowl Kihyun leaned forward pushing his chopsticks to Changkyun’s mouth, not only was he creating a mess on the table but he also made the younger burst out laughing, “That is not how you are supposed to eat them!”    
  
Trying to catch the noodles in his mouth before Kihyun dropped them, Changkyun snorted as it was going terribly wrong most of the soup dripped down his chin. “You should have opened your mouth faster!”    
Two can play at that game, “What are you doing?” Kihyun started wide eyed watching as the other swirled together a large clump of noodles. “Don’t you dare!” Edging closer he practically shoved the noodles in Kihyun’s face, “Open.”    
Trying hard not to giggle he slowly opened his mouth expecting the food to be shoved in, luckily Changkyun was being much nicer feeding his boyfriend carefully.    
  
After taking turns feeding each other Kihyun groaned, “We made a mess.” Looking down at the table and then back up at Changkyun the eldest pouted, “Trust me, I’ve done worse than this.” Processing the words Kihyun pointed his chopsticks at Changkyun accusingly, “It was you who wrecked the dorm!”    
  
“Whoops?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen for this ship. Somebody save me.


End file.
